Lotta per la piena occupazione
Lo stato dovrebbe spingere per ottenere la piena occupazione della popolazione. Lo so che questo traguardo oggi sembra utopistico, ma inserire una indicazione in questo senso nella costituzione non mi sembrerebbe malvagio. Credo proprio che come obbiettivo politico sia assolutamente condiviso da tutti. Se no ci si rassegni a vedere svilupparsi in modo abnorme chiese e sette varie e criminalità e organizzazioni (mafia, organizatzya, triadi, ecc) varie. thumb|center|650px|Articolo di giornale Consiglio per i disoccupati: oggi in Italia e in generale nei paesi occidentali c'è crisi (gli unici che crescono sono i cinesi e gli indiani) quindi non si può aspettare la fine della crisi ma bisogna viverci e mettersi il cuore in pace. Quindi è inutile cercare di entrare nelle ditte odierne che se va bene non licenziano ma sicuramente non assumono. Portare curriculum in giro si può provare all'inizio ma se non da risultati dopo un po' diventa inutile. L'unica è creare la propria aziendina (libero professionista) e inserirsi a forza nel mercato. Per esempio consiglio alla gente del sud Italia di fare gli agenti, i procacciatori di clienti, per l'agricoltura (vino e olio) e il turismo (alberghi). In pratica vuol dire fare delle agenzie di pubblicità e di vendita che vendano l'olio e il vino italiani (con alti costi di produzione quindi categoria lusso) ai ricchi tedeschi e in generale ai ricchi nel mondo. Idem per il turismo, creando quindi delle agenzie turistiche che pubblicizzano la propria località o l'Italia intera in Europa e nel mondo. Più in generale consiglio di fare i liberi professionisti, basandosi sullo sviluppo di quello che già c'è sul proprio territorio. Oppure si può fare gli artigiani, magari iniziando da soli e guadagnando subito invece di fare gli apprendisti non pagati per 10 anni (le nozioni si possono scaricare da internet). In Italia si può sviluppare l'arte che da sempre sappiamo fare bene (pittura, mosaici, ecc). I laureati possono fare lezioni private, diventare professori nelle scuole private e perfino fondare nuove scuole private. Articolo del Manifesto del 4-11-2014 Dobbiamo a un valente demografo, Massimo Livi Bacci, una circostanziata analisi della questione giovanile in Italia alla vigilia della Grande Recessione (Avanti giovani alla riscossa, Il Mulino, 2008). Lo studioso mostrava come la fascia di popolazione tra i 15 e 30 anni viveva una condizione di emarginazione sociale che la distingueva tra i paesi dell’Europa a 15.I giovani italiani, ad esempio, dipendevano per il 50% dal reddito della famiglie, contro il 30% della media europea. Gli adulti in Italia guadagnavano in media 2,8 volte il reddito dei giovani, contro 2,5 volte in Francia, 1,9 volte in Germania. Ma in generale i nostri ragazzi risultavano più indietro nel completamento degli studi, nel trovare occupazione, metter su casa, formare una propria famiglia. In sintesi, il grado di autonomia, la capacità di emancipazione e di libertà individuale della gioventù italiana apparivano inferiori a quella di gran parte dei coetanei europei per quasi tutti gli indici presi in esame. E quell’analisi non scendeva alla più basse fasce d’età. A metà anni ’90 i bambini italiani sotto la linea mediana ufficiale della povertà rappresentava il 21,3% del totale, terzi dopo USA (26,3%) e Russia (21,3) (The Dynamics of Child poverty in industrialised Countries, Cambridge 2001).Piazzamento davvero onorevole. Ricordo questi dati – cui sono seguite e continuano a seguire altre importanti ricerche come il Rapporto dell’Istituto G.Toniolo, La condizione giovanile in Italia, il Mulino 2013 – per sventare in anticipo una manipolazione consueta: quella di rappresentare un grave problema strutturale come esito transitorio della “crisi” degli ultimi anni. E’ evidente invece che la condizione di emarginazione della nostra gioventù precede la crisi, è l’esito aggravato di un corso politico che dura da decenni, alla cui base c’è una cronica disoccupazione e la sempre più dispiegata precarizzazione del lavoro. Alla falange dei giovani che negli ultimi decenni accedevano alle prime occupazioni si è parato dinanzi una crescente mancanza di sbocchi e la strada stretta di una legislazione sempre più svantaggiosa ed emarginante. Sicché non stupisce se la disoccupazione giovanile tocca oggi il picco del 44%, mentre il numero di giovani tra i 15 e i 24 anni che non lavorano, non studiano, non seguono corsi formazione (Neet) hanno raggiunto il primato europeo del 22,25%. Con la crisi la divaricazione generazionale è solo aumentata: gli over 65 sono diventati più ricchi, quelli sotto i 40 ancora più poveri. Forse però questi dati non dicono ancora la grande novità storica: la classe dirigente anziana che detiene il potere, da anni sta muovendo una vera e propria lotta di classe contro la gioventù del nostro paese. Padri e nonni ricchi contro figli e nipoti poveri, o precari e subalterni. Essa surroga sempre più il welfare pubblico con la famiglia, i diritti universali con il familismo. Quando, ovviamente, la famiglia non è anch’essa povera… Lo fa con gli strumenti del governo, attraverso il ceto politico, e direttamente nelle istituzioni pubbliche e nei luoghi di lavoro privati. Pochi dati da aggiungere a quelli più noti, inflitti dalla “legislazione di guerra” dell’ultimo governo Berlusconi-Tremonti, e poi proseguita dagli altri esecutivi. Negli ultimi 10 anni le tasse universitarie sono cresciute del 63%, mentre in Danimarca, Svezia, Norvegia, Finlandia, Germania ci si laurea gratis. In compenso le borse di studio sono crollate al 7,5 %, a fronte di uno studente su tre della Francia. Anche i posti di dottorato, già scarsi, sono diminuiti del 19%. Nel frattempo si rende sempre più estesa la pratica del numero chiuso per gli accessi alle facoltà universitarie, si sbarra la strada all’istruzione con una giungla di norme e di vessazioni, con lo scopo di ricostituire una Università di élite, gettando negli occhi dell ‘opinione pubblica il fumo del merito e dell’eccellenza. Ma ciò che sfugge a ogni statistica è il dilagare del lavoro non pagato: nelle fabbriche si diffondono gli “stages gratuiti”, nelle scuole i supplenti giovani spesso non ricevono gli stipendi o li ricevono con enormi ritardi, ma stanno al gioco con il fine di “fare punteggio”. Nell’Università non si conta più il lavoro volontario degli aspiranti ricercatori che sperano in un assegno di ricerca o in un concorso a venire. Negli studi degli avvocati e in tante altre attività professionali i giovani lavorano per anni senza reddito, per “imparare il mestiere”. E la pratica dei master a pagamento, che promettono carriera e posti di lavoro, rasenta in tanti casi la truffa. Dove domina il “libero mercato” chi è già incluso e organizzato tende a togliere spazi a chi arriva. Dovrebbe dunque essere chiara l’enormità economica, politica, umana della questione giovanile in Italia, articolazione generazionale della disuguaglianza strutturale creata dalle pratiche neoliberistiche in tutto il mondo.Incarnazione e insieme causa ed effetto del nostro declino. Almeno due generazioni stanno letteralmente andando perdute, consumeranno la loro gioventù tra lavori intermittenti, disoccupazione, attese, frustrazioni, scarso reddito, impossibilità di progettare alcunché. Il nostro paese sta rinunciando all’energia vitale, alla creatività, capacità di lavoro e di progetto della sua scarsa riserva demografica. Scarsa, perché i giovani sono una minoranza: poco più di 10 milioni tra i 20 e i 34 anni al censimento del 2011, a fronte di quasi 49 milioni e mezzo del totale. Tutto questo mentre ci assorda la retorica sulla necessità della competizione, della valorizzazione del “capitale umano”, sulla crescita, e le altre fuffe che la miserabile cultura capitalistica dei nostri anni riesce a elaborare. Ora, io credo che la questione giovanile costituisca una straordinaria occasione politica per la sinistra e una leva potente per invertire il declino. Alle retoriche del governo e sue adiacenze si può contrapporre un vero e proprio programma per la gioventù, quale parte di un progetto per l’intero paese. La prospettazione di una serie di obiettivi che possano mobilitare il consenso e anche l’entusiasmo giovanile, oggi sommerso sotto una montagna di delusioni e rancore. Non si tratta solo di rivendicare il reddito minimo di base, che comporta rilevanti impegni di spesa, ma anche di puntare a iniziative legislative “minori”, che possano ricreare un clima di fiducia tra la politica – che è cosa diversa dalla propaganda elettorale – e le nuove generazioni. Perché, ad esempio, non consentire ai nostri ragazzi , entro una determinata fascia di età, sconti importanti per l’ingresso ai teatri, ai musei, per l’acquisto di libri, per la mobilità? Perché non creare un fondo di garanzia che consenta l’apertura di mutui da parte delle banche alle giovani coppie che non possono contare su un reddito continuativo e sicuro? Perché non aprire un campagna per la costituzione di nuove case per gli studenti (utilizzando caserme o altri stabili dismessi), la diffusione sul territorio di asili nido che aiuterebbero tanto le giovani coppie a cercare e mantenere un lavoro? Sono solo esempi di quel che si può proporre, di quel che si può fare per attivare la fantasia dei diretti interessati, che devono uscire dalla loro rassegnata frantumazione e porsi come soggetto consapevole di una ripresa della lotta di classe in quanto generazione e aggregato sociale. Ma per intestarsi questa battaglia la sinistra radicale e popolare, deve riprendere il passo che ha perduto in questi ultimi tempi: deve “andare” dai giovani, davanti alle fabbriche, alle scuole, alle università, ovunque si trovino. Deve andare adesso, non alla vigilia delle elezioni, per fare eleggere qualche pur bravo candidato. Deve riacquistare il gusto di organizzare persone e lotte. E’ questo il terreno su cui movimenti e figure politiche, oggi variamente collocate, possono trovare il punto sperimentale di aggregazione che tutti attendiamo. E’ una strada drammaticamente obbligata. Renzi e i suoi non sposteranno di un centimetro il piano inclinato in cui l’Italia va precipitando. Preparano solo gli strumenti politici per controllare la disgregazione sociale che sta dilagando nel paese. Con questo articolo apriamo una campagna di discussione sul nostro giornale, versione cartacea e on line, sui problemi delle giovani generazioni. Pubblicheremo denunce, analisi, racconti di esperienze personali, ma anche suggerimenti e proposte che perverranno dai vari settori della società italiana. Se ci riusciremo metteremo insieme un Libro bianco sulla condizione della gioventù scritto dai diretti protagonisti. Ma nel frattempo intendiamo alimentare un ambito specifico della lotta politica nel nostro paese. Soluzione proposta Centri statali per impiego come in Danimarca Collegamenti esterni http://ilmanifesto.info/articolo-dossier/se-la-sinistra-non-trova-le-nuove-generazioni/ Categoria:Proposte